


Never Said it Would be Easy, But I'll be damned if I Don't Have Fun

by SoEffinMajor



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexy Times, Teenage Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoEffinMajor/pseuds/SoEffinMajor
Summary: Wade isn't that Bringing home type, he didn't do parents, or long term, but he did do Peter, he like doing Peter and he would like to continue doing Peter...even if it meant meting the Parents.





	1. The Worst Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariesjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesjinx/gifts).



Wade was happy. Genuinely, honestly happy. He was also terrified, genuinely painfully terrified. Which are two emotions he didn´t even think could happen at the same time. He was meeting his boyfriend Peter’s parents today. Big step, huge step!  


Peter had tried to put it off for a while…like a long, long while. And to be honest, Wade didn´t have a problem with that. Wade didn’t do parents, he didn’t do long term… or serious… or commitment. He just wasn’t the type. He was the type that you found in a dark club, fucked you like gorilla and made quippy light conversation, that ultimately lead to more fucking. He and Peter had that part down. He’d found Peter in a club that the teen was too young to be in, and for some reason something about those big brown eyes made him want something a little deeper than doggy style could get him. Which was nuts because Peter was all of 16 and He was 18 and they were both too young and two stupid for this kinda stuff.  


“What the….” A gruff low groan comes from the passenger’s seat and disrupts Wade thoughts.  


“Morning Pop.” Wade chirps. Logan shifts in the seat.  


“Wade?” Logan is groggy, his hand goes up to rub his head where Wade had smacked the shovel to it. Logan was a dense guy, short but dense as fuck, and hairy, the man had a carpet on his chest. Point being Wade had to make drastic measures. “Where the hell am I?”  


“In the car with me on the way to a dinner.”  


“Wade what the fuck are you talking about?”  


“We’re on the way to me my boyfriend’s parents.”  


“Excuse me?” Logan is coming back to himself a little more now, the healing factor must be kicking in.  


“My boyfriend. He thinks our parents should meet. I mean it’s a big step and I’m kinda nervous. But I think He deserves this. I really like this guy. Like…I don’t know…He makes me wanna be like…a slightly more acceptable to society person ya know?”  


“Okay…but what the hell am I doing here?”  


“Oh…I mean well you are my father.”  


“Goddamit Wade!” Logan roars loudly.  


“I mean who else was I gonna bring? Scott and Jean? Storm? I needed someone they could believe as my sire, and I mean I do have a good bit of your DNA. So, what if you didn’t get to do the fun part?”  


“You can’t just kidnap a people.” Logan tires to move a little to fast but gets hit with a spell of dizzy.Probably feeling the hang over from the horse tranquilizer about now.  


“I mean you were heavy but it’s really no trouble.” Wade shrugs.  


“God-fucking- damnit Wade...I oughtta-” .  


“Hey hey hey, don’t yell at the driver we could get into an accident!” Wade said in all seriousness. Logan turns to the boy and give him a very blank stare which Wade returned. “What? Besides where hear now.” He said pulling into the driveway of a very sizable house.  


Truth be told this was a very nice neighborhood. Big mansion looking houses. Store bought Blonds running down the street, kids playing in the yard, not really the kind of place Wade should show his crater ridden face. The House in front of him had 2 cars and a bike. A nice bike. A customized nice bike…. a bike the Wade is not at all thinking about taking.  


“Wade…”  


“Logan look. I really like this guy. I look like a slab of spoiled raw beef that’s been in the sun for a week...he fucks me anyway. He holds my hand, and kisses me in public, and when I say I’m falling for him he doesn’t stop sucking my dick to tell me it’s just physical, or to put the paper bag back on.”  


“Wade…”  


“I know were young and stuff, but like this could be it! How many times is a moldy avocado with an admittedly god given cock size gonna get? I Just need you to bear with me.”  


“Wade, you don’t understand I-” Before he could get the rest of the sentence out Wade had already left the car and was headed up the driveway. “Shit!” Logan spits and climbs out of Wades car.  


The closer Wade get to the house the more he wants to am a pistol at his gut and blow a hole in all the God damned butterflies in his stomach. His hands where sweaty around the flowers he’d bought (with actual money because Peter was a classy lady) for the house. He also has a bottle of wine that he admittedly had to obtain through less the legal methods but it was the thought that counted, right? He rings the doorbell.  


“Wade!” Logan comes up beside him.  


“How do I look…you know besides the…” He motions to the whole of his face and body.  


“Wade I know these guys I- “  


The door opens and Peter is there. Button up and glasses neatly brushed and styled too-perfect-to-be-real soft brown hair. Eventually the whole not being able to breath correctly when you first see him thing wears off. Wade is sure of it. But not today.  


“I know I look like a nerd.” Petey starts without even giving Wade a chance.  


“If nerd is code for a fetish I just discovered I had and would love to explore in your room, then yes you do.”  
Peter smiles and run his teeth over his bottom lip. Wade’s tiny heart quivers like a leaf in a twister. That is until the look on his adorable boyfriend’s face, goes from Adorable and shy to Adorable and shocked.  


“Logan?”  


“Hey Pete.” Logan sighs defeated.  


“Wait…you know each other.” Wade looks wide eyed from one to the other then back again. He makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a scream. “Dear gowd Dad please say you haven’t fucked my boyfriend on in the glory whole bathroom of a gay bar the he was far too young to be at but went anyway because on repressed homosexual desires.”  


“Dad? What the hell?” Peters face is even more confused and slightly horrified.  


“Peter! Is he here son?” A strong a manly voice comes from the kitchen.  


“Yeah dad.” Peter calls back. “Logan…. You don’t have a son.” He whisper yells.  


“Wait how do you know?”.  


“Babe…he works with my dad’s, sometimes…and I’ve attended The Charles Xavier school for the gifted before, I know him and all the……staff.”  


“Peter! Let them him.” His father calls again.  


“K dad!” He yells back. “Wade what the Hell is going on?”  


“Well…see…. I …um….” wade flounders as his masterful plan disintegrates in from of his face. Logan make a growling huff next to him.  


“He does technically have my DNA in him so yeah…. he’s my kid.” Logan grumbles. Wade is so happy he could hug the big lug….and he dose. Logan grumbles and pushes Wade away. "Don't push it bub."  


“Peter?” The voice came again a bit more of a warning tone it.  


“Shit. Come in.” The brunette steps aside for the pair. Wade hands Peter the flowers and the wine.  


“Do I even wanna know how?” Wade just grins and Peter rolls his eyes and smirks. “Come one the kitchen is through here.” He says leading the way. Peter’s house is all marble floors and sleek black furniture in some rooms and them vintage baseball memorabilia in others. Like the house, itself is in a fight over what decade it is and it kinda works. The Kitchen however seems to have settled on a nice middle ground, homey and high tech.  


It’s white with Stainless Steel appliances and Granite countertops. The pots and pans are hanging from a grid about the stove top which is just a black surface on the top of an island in the middle of the kitchen.  


At the stove with an apron around his waist is a tall broad shoulders man, in a medium shirt, that made him look even bigger. And for some reason made Wade really want some Doritos.  


“Sup Bub.” Logan enters the Kitchen like he’s been here. The man looks up, all blue eyes Sandy blonde hair (that is styled like Peter’s, which is adorable and endering) cheek bones, and a disturbingly All-American confused expression.  


“Logan?”  


“Umm dad…. this is Wade Wilson…and his Father.” Peter offers. Wade smiles as normal as he can and sticks out his hand. “Wade this is my dad Steve Rogers.”  
The name set off a gong in Wades head and now he gets it.  


“Captain America? Your Dad is Captain America?” this can’t be good.  


“Wade Wilson…you’re that kid from the office. Deadpool.“ Before he can finish another voce comes from outside of the Kitchen.  


“Honey, are they here? I heard the door.” In walks Tony Stark. He looks at Wade, Then Logan, then Peter and Steve. “Honey, please tell me Pete is dating Logan.”  
Peter takes a deep breath. Like he’s practiced this, like he’s been preparing for this. “Pops, Dad…” He reaches back and grabs Wades hand, He zips their fingers together, and Wade can almost feel his chest fill up and his ribs crack open. “This is Wade, he’s my boyfriend.”  


“Nope…. Nope…nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!” Tony Repeats over and over again as he walks over picks up Peter and throws him over his shoulder. He then proceeds to walk upstairs with his son over his shoulder still repeating ‘Nope nope nope nope.’

Moments later, after being promptly kicked out of the house, Wade and Logan sit in Wade’s car in the drive way.  
“Well, that went well. I think Steven kinda likes me.” He tries to cancel out the felling before they crash in. With feelings come voices. 

“Sorry about it bub.” Logan sighs. He pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and put it between his lips. “Pete’s a good kid. Dunno how you hooked up with him, but he seems to like you pretty well.”

(Your gonna die alone Asshole)

Wades fist clench around his steering wheel, so tight his knuckles squeeze the blood out of them. The voices are a side effect of the treatment. That a lie. There were always voices. They were just never this loud. They only even shut up for two things. When he’s healing and when he’s fucking Pete. One of those this don’t look like it’s going to be happening a lot anymore.

( I mean your ugly and fucked up. you gotta pick a struggle.)  


“Wade?”  


(This is better for him, maybe he’ll hook up with the Piotr guy. Hey Peter, Piotr…that’s kinda cute)

“Wade! Where the fuck are, you going?” Logan calls out the opposite car window as Wade slams the door and goes around to the back of the car to pop the trunk. “WADE?!” He pulls out duffel bag and slings it over his shoulder. “Wade…what are you doing?” Logan’s out of the car and around back to meet him. Wade tosses the car keys to him.  


“Drive home if you want, I gotta go kill something.”

(Oooo yay fun time!)


	2. I Won't Believe You but Say it Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still somethings that need to be said whether Wade believes them or not.

The night proved to give wade the biggest case of Gratuitous Violence Blue balls in the history of New York City. He waited around for an hour or so for someone to rob a fucking convince store, but for some reason, tonight of all nights seemed to be the night when every low-life, goon and Crook grew a god-damn conscious and stay in. Time was he would just walk into a bar and deck a guy. Start a good old bar fight, but Pete had made him stop that.

He checked the job board, and his voice, box for anything. Jealous Lover, Spurred Ex, Angry Employee fucking anything would do. He even called Fury’s personal number, (Do not ask who he had to blow to get that one) looking for something that would let him blow a hole in someone’s ass!

You should move to Gotham. Batman never has this problem.

_Which Gotham? Nolan or Burton?_

**Neither! Animated Series. Back before they felt the need to make Batman realistic and just let him be awesome!**

_Ugh too true!_

Great, now there were fucking two of them.

“I’m dealing with something here fuckers!” Wade says himself onto his bed and stares up at his ceiling.

**What Peter? He was too good for us anyway.**

_That’s what I said_

“Yeah well, I didn’t ask you!”

It was True of course. Peter was to good for him. He knew because it was rubbing. Wade was a generally horrible person, and normal he was just fine with that. Fuck the bullshit, fuck the bitches, he was who he was. But recently, he’d found the tiniest want to be…better? Peter was the kind of lady you treated right, showed off and spoiled. Peter had this wonderful way of seeing the world, and his place in it. Like it he had this responsibility to the universe to find everything good about it and protect it. Those were the kind of people that Wade could not take seriously. The kind of people that started religions that made movies starts dressing black jump on couches and seem even more insane than usual. Not Pete though. If anyone could get Wade to drink the Kool-Aid it was Pete. Those big brown eyes shined with all the things Wade had stopped believing in a long time ago.

_Dude… that was fucking beautiful!_

**You’ve been reading Nicola Yoon, haven’t you?**

He took out his phone and shoves his headphones so deep in his hears they touched his brain and turns of some T-Swift.

 **Don’t judge, you’ve all be there**.

This was for the best. He couldn’t date Captain America’s Son. Fury already hated him, and it was probably a bad idea to piss of a guy who personally knew and giant green rage monster, two Russian assassins and a god.

_Two gods, Loki’s being reformed in this Universe_

**Yeah but Loki doesn’t really give a shit.**

_He’s fun that way_

Taylor was half-way through telling him about the reason her Guitar had tears drops on it when someone knocked on the door. “Go away Al!” It was quiet for a moment and then there was another knock. “Leave me to my misery or so help me, I will stuff you in The Box again!” “Wade…it’s me…” Shit That wasn’t Al, unless Al had transformed herself into a sexy teenage boy (Which would add a layer to their relationship he wasn’t sure he completely disagreed with) Sure enough, when the door opened there was Peter. Baggie hoodie and sneakers and a bookbag. “Hey.”

_Holy fuck._

“Hey.” Peter gave a small smile. “Can I?”

**What’s with the bag?**

Wade moves aside and Peter steps into the middle of the room and puts his bookbag next to the Bookshelf Wade uses for his DVD collection. “So…dinner…didn’t go as planned.”

“No, it went exactly how it was supposed to when you find out that your kid is dating Deadpool.”

“Wade- I’m sorry.” “I’m not.” He took a deep Breath.

_Don’t be an Ass_

“Petey, I can’t do this.”

**He’s gonna be an ass.**

“Wade- “

“I’m a gun for hire. I Un-alive people for a living. You’re the son of Captain America.”

Y _ou’re also insane_

**And ugly, like a whole new level of ugly**

“Peter, your superhero Royalty, you’re not supposed to be here.”

“I don’t care! Yeah okay My dads are super old and have a fancy super suit, but they don’t get to decide who I fall in love with.” Peter’s eyes where big and brown and pleading. He takes a step towards Wade, but Wade pulls back, and he stops.

**Like--face had a fight with a meat grinder and the meat grinder won kinda ugly.**

y _ou can’t be Ugly and crazy, pick a struggle dude_

Love.It wasn’t the first time he’d said it or anything, but every time the word slipped out of his lips it was as if Wades’ brain exploded all over again.

“I love you Wade. That’s all that counts.”

**Like your ugly has a texture to it. So even Al knows it.**

_The real sad part is it’s your fault that your ugly._

“Shut the fuck up!” Wade yells and Peter tenses. “No wait, Petey I…fuck.” Wade groans and turns away from Pete to face the wall. He’s insane. Peter just said something genuinely sweet and Authentic and he couldn’t even focus on it. Wade knew what was coming next. He dreaded it, the spiral it would lead him on. Just like clockwork, he felt Peter’s hand on his back. “Pete I’m- “

_50 shades of Fucked up._

**HAHAHAHAHaahahahahahahahahahahah!!**

“You deserve better.” Wade sighed. Peter kisses him. He pulls himself up to his toes which doesn’t help because Peter is a dwarf compared to him. Wade cannot help but think that it is the definition of adorable. The Kiss is horribly life destroying. It’s too gentle, too sweet, too much. So, Wade sets it on fire. He grabs Peter by the waist, and bites at his lips. Peter whimpers against his mouth. Wade’s hands reach down and grab a fist full of ass. Almost like a joint reflex Peters hops up and his legs are around Wades waist and Wade his carrying him to the bed. They both realize that fucking every time emotions are high isn’t the building block of a healthy relationship. But their also both horny teenage boys and this is the only language they are both equally fluid in.

He drops Petey on the bed, and Pete watches with hungry eyes. Wade pull his shirt over his head and start for his pants. The other teen doesn’t follow his lead, because he knows Wade likes to undress him. As soon as Wade is down to his heart boxers (which Peter pretends to hate but he slick loves) he descends on Peter. He pins his hand above his head by the wrist with one hand and slides his hoodie up with the other. Peter squirms but only a little. Wade peppers the smooth skin of his chest and stomach with soft wet kisses, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples, and dragging his tongue to his belly button.

“Wade” Peter whined.

“Hold on Babyboy, I’m getting there.” Wade loves when Peter get needy, and impatient. He undoes the sweat pants to find that sweet little Pete is going commando. It’s like a telegram to his already hard dick. “Forget something or did you just need me that bad?” Peter face flushed Wades favorite color of pink, and he bites his lips. Wade pulls the Sweats down the rest of the way and watches as Peter’s dick springs and bobs up against his stomach. Peter has the perfect boyfriend dick not small, but not big enough to scare you, slight curve, with a pink dusky uncut top. Wade licks a broad strip to the underside of it and kisses the top when he gets to it. He lets go of Peter’s wrist in favor of holding his hips, because the younger boy more than a Bull at the Rodeo when Wade sucks on him.

“Wade.” Peter wines and grips Wades shoulders, and tries to push further into his mouth, but the grip on his hips is tight and sturdy. All he can to is scratch up Wade’s back like a feral cat and Arch into the sensation, which he does. Then when Wade take him down to the root in one go. Peter grunts like he’s been gut punched. It should bother Peter that Wade is only 2 years older than him and he was suck dick like it’s his job. But it doesn’t Instead it bothers Wade that it doesn’t bother Peter.

Wade’s been a slut Muffin if he could remember. He sucked his first dick at 12. Summer Camp, this kid named Oscar or something. They were both young and dumb. Since then he’d gotten substantially better at it. Random hook-ups, not so random hook-ups, nights that may or may not have ended with a rather large thank you in the form of a check.

“W-ade…I-m…gonn-a.” Peter shudders, his toes curled as the tightness of his stomach gets worse. Wade pulls off, and savors his boyfriend’s disappointed whine. He crawled back up to Peter face and kissed him hard and hungry.

“You’re not getting of that easy Sweet Checks.” Wade smiles above him. Pete know instantly what to do. He reaches down and wraps his fingers around Wade cock. Wade does not have boyfriend Dick. Wade has the kinda dick, that you must stretch yourself for a bout a week before you even think about taking it kinda dick. But Pete is nothing if not an over achiever and just a bit of a size Queen. Wade Thrust his hip up into Peter’s hand, his eyes flutter close and Peter licks and bites that little spot on his neck that it basically like a start button.

“Wade, I never said thank you for those flowers. You were such a good boyfriend for bringing them. And you looked so nice and respectable.” So, yeah maybe he has a praise kink. He prefers to call it an Affirmation Inclination. “I almost wanted to rip off that button up and remind you of the slut you are.” Wade groans, his hips are moving a little faster now. His fist are bunching up the sheets at the side of Peters head. God this boys mouth. “Fuck. Now.” That is as close to sentence as he can get. “Go on Baby. Do it for me.” Pete lets him go. Wade Gets up and strips in about 10 seconds. He climbs back on top of Pete and line up Pete’s Dick with his asshole. Then he waits. “Sit.” Pete says. He slides Peter inside of him and sits on him.

“Fuck…” They groan in unison. Wade waits a minute before he starts to move his hips. Besides and God given Dick, Wade’s ass might be the tightest thing walking. Yes, he has been proclaimed a sex god in all major cities, why do you ask? “God, your always so nice and tight for me baby.” Peter digs his blunt nails into Wade’s ass and rags them down his thighs. Wades rhythm falters, he tightens around Peter. “Fuck so good.” Peter moans in response. Peter’s eyes watch every inch of Wades Scared Body, normally when eyes look at him this close Wade shirks away, prepares for pain, immense pain. As soon as Peter sees panic flicker in he reaches up and pulls Wade own into another one of those too sweet, oh so crippling kisses. This time Wade lets himself have it. He melts against his lips. ‘Beautiful, so Beautiful.’ 

By the time Wade Realizes this isn’t the random Fuck he intended it to be it’s to late. Peter Already has him on his back, grinding into him slowly, looking into his eyes, and memorizing every little twitch his face makes.

“Faster.” Wade begs “Harder.” Something to break this trance. Peter ignores him but reached between them to stork his cock. “Oh God.” Wade can’t take that. He can’t take any of this, it’s to intense.

“Wade Wilson. You are so good to me. You must be crazy if you think I’m going to let you go just because My Dad’s don’t like you. Your Mine.” Wade orgasms from his finger nails down to the base of his spin. Everything tingles, and explodes, until his is a whimpering mess of sensation and it all revolves around Peter. Peter himself thrust one more, and then plunges deep into Wade. He stiffens, and then slumps over Wades body. Wade feels full, and warm and fuzzy. He and Peter’s Heart beats are dancing.

They lay like that until They are both soft and their hearts are beating normally. “I mean it you know.” Peter looks him in the eyes. “I don’t give a fuck who doesn’t like it. Your mine.” “I know Baby.” Wade smiles. He tries not to think about how bad this idea is. How Peter Probably gonna get hurt, and how it’s probably gonna be his fault. How this is a mistake. How badly this is going to end. Right now, there both sticky with cum, and Peter’s talking about a shower. Right now, his tiny little shower, and Peter's warm wet body against his are all that need concern him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey umm....so I din't think you guys actually would like this...but I guess you do. So I wrote another thing. Here.


End file.
